We have used the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) to amplify fragments specific to Toxoplasma gondii from two cases of ocular toxoplasmosis. In both cases, PCR revealed the presence of toxoplasmic DNA although optical microscopy showed toxoplasmic cysts in only one eye. Our success in identifying the parasite in these samples indicates the usefulness of this technique as an adjunct to currently available diagnostic methods.